asymmetric
by Forwantofabettername
Summary: Naruto gets captured, but when he returns, he turns his school's popularity system around. But as the mystery surrounding his disappearance clears, will he get his life back together in time to save everyone he loves? AU
1. Day One: Tradeoff

**Hey.**

**I know I should be working on my other fic, but the plot bunny came and would not leave me alone.**

**This was really two stories smashed together.**

**Oh, and Hinata is super OOC in this fic. And she changed her last name.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>a|sym|met|ric<strong>**

****Rated: ****T, for coarse language, moderate violence, moderate sexual references and suggestive themes.

**Summary: **Naruto gets captured, but when he returns, he turns his school's popularity system around. But as the mystery surrounding his disappearance clears, will he get his life back together in time to save everyone he loves?

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi (slash). If you have any problem with that, please do not read instead of flaming.

* * *

><p>Day One: Trade-off<p>

* * *

><p>The last few stragglers filed into the hall, and sat down. There were murmurings and rumors flying past by the dozen, and the students were all taking wild guesses as to why they were there. Feedback from a microphone echoed off the walls, the students immediately covering their ears.<p>

"Hello." no-one listened, "_Quiet! _Thank you," Tsunade, the principal, was so close to quitting her job and living the life of a hermit, "As you may know, one of the students in your year is missing today. Namely, a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. Mr. Uzumaki was caught in a gang war between two gangs known as The Jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki, last night. Naruto has been reported as taken hostage by one of the gangs, although it is not known which one. His current location is unknown, as well as it is not known whether he is still alive. Please, keep him in your hearts and in your prayers, and hope that he will one day come home. Thank you, now get back to class," if one was to look closely at her face tears would be visible, running down her cheeks.

Every single person in the audience was stunned, except one. Her defining feature was her long, purplish black hair, that shook as she stood up swiftly, and ran out of the hall, all eyes on her. Her friend who was sitting beside her followed, another face to leave the room. Silence reingned on the usually rowdy students.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I was not necessarily known to be the most friendly child, despite my name. Having a past like mine, being like me, you're gonna take whatever friends you can get. Naruto being one of them. We met in the orphanage, him being a veteran of a few years, and me being recently disbanded by my good-for nothing father. We became fast friends, then besties, and then practically brother and sister. I adopted his last name, since we both agreed that it was cooler than my old one. Uzumaki or Hyuuga, take your pick.

We shared our ups and downs, and when we met Sakura back in primary, it wasn't long before we were the most troublemaking trio in town, courtesy of Naruto, of course. Then there was the fateful day we joined the gang. The gang-_our gang_- was always, _always_ meant to fight crime and injustice. The stuff that the police that couldn't handle. It still does. Naruto shouldn't been have caught last night. It was going to me, but the idiot had to just butt in without warning. And, damn, that was just the beginning. Being in the gang had stopped my stuttering, and forced me to grow harder, and be able to deal and counter all different insults. I was really a different person.

In school we were different people. We were the losers, the people that were picked on all the time, but Naruto had it the worst. His fighting skill was probably unrivaled, even by Sakura and I, but he just _let_ the bullies beat him up and taunt him, without a word. Ever since he had come out with his sexuality, people made a point of disliking him, more and more, and it really riled me up, but he always held me back, telling me not to stoop down to their level. Bloody mother-fucking bastards. He was way to nice for his own good. I trudged to my next class, trying had to ignore the whispers and rumors that were circulating around. "Trying" being the operative word in that sentence.

"Well I say good riddance. We don't need queers in this place." one person said, rather loudly and obnoxiously. I spun around, looking for the offender. Of course, it was Kiba Inuzuka, one of the "popular" crowd. I punched him, hard in the face, my fist connecting with the red triangular tattoos.

"What the fuck was that for?" he spat at me.

"For being a mother-fucking bastard, and insulting my best friend." I then slapped him on the other cheek, "And that was for being a retarded homophobe. I'm sick of your shit. Can't you just stick your nose in your own shit for once? That goes for you and the rest of the retards you call friends. Although I guess you're too much of a prick to do that, eh?" I sneered in his face.

"Bitch," he flipped me off and stalked off to his next class, nursing his red cheek.

"Haha, you wish," I muttered, before stalking off to my next class, ignoring the pointed looks that were shot at me. I shook my head at myself. Naruto would be so disappointed.

* * *

><p>"Hinata Uzumaki, please report to the Principal's office right away," Shizune-san's voice blared over the loudspeakers. The others looked at me with an odd look, as if they were trying to decipher something. I gathered my books and made my way through the empty hallways. I took the seat that Shizune san gestured to, and waited patiently.<p>

"And then she went bat-shit crazy on me and started beating me up!" I heard Kiba's voice through the walls. Tsunade was tolerant of cuss words, as she understood we were teenagers with raging hormones, as long as we weren't disrespectful to teachers and other members of staff.

The door was opened by Shizune and I walked in with all my stuff, and I could see Tsunade-sensei was trying not to laugh. I bowed stiffly, and sat down, trying to ignore Kiba's wandering eyes and small blush.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Yes. I realizes that you may be stressed and emotional at the disappearance of your friend and room-mate, but that is no reason to beat up other students,"

"Tsunade-sensei, I was provoked,"

"In what way?"

"Kiba said that it was a good thing that Naruto may be dead and that being homosexual was wrong,"

"Well, then. I have decided to give you two detention together for three weeks. And maybe you'll get through it without beating each other up,"

"What! That girl is crazy! Absolutely psycho! What the hell!"

"I'm not changing your punishment. Now, scram, brats. And go to the nurse, Kiba." she handed us both hall passes, and we got back to our classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's POV<strong>

Tsuande-sama is bat-shit crazy. That girl would murder me! I dragged my feet back to Kurenai-sensei's class, and found she was announcing pairs for our new assignment.

"Oh, Kiba, back just in time. You'll be paired with Hinata Uzumaki, okay?" she smiled as I handed her my hall pass. "Hinata already has your project papers. You guys should just spend the last five minutes agree on what exactly you're going to do."

Hinata glared at me, and I think I blushed slightly. She may be bat-shit crazy, but she was _hot! _I wondered why I had never noticed that before.

"We're doing our project on the army." Hang, on what?

"What?"

"The Roman army. Hello? Y'know, Centurions and that shit? My god, what the hell do you do in class?"

"What?"

"Oh my fucking god. Do you do nothing? Is there anything in vain and vapid brain of yours?"

The bell rang, at just the right time. Lunch, yay.

"Bye, bitch." I flipped her off, again.

"You wish," Hinata snorted. Wasn't she all stuttering and stuff? Since when did she grow balls?

"What?"

"Jesus, is that like you new catchphrase or something? That action means 'fuck you'. You wish I was. The sad thing is, you need to grow a pair to do so," she chewed cutely on her lip, "I feel so sorry for you. See you at gym," she swiveled around and walked out. I was subconsciously watching her ass. She stuck her head back in, and smirked.

"Eyes above the shoulders, boy,"

Damn, she's really _hot. _I saw my fan club glaring daggers at the doorway.

"Man, you just got your ass kicked by a _girl!" _my friend Choji laughed.

"Shut up."

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for her?" my best friend Shino deadpanned. He was never one to beat around the bush.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's POV<strong>

I chewed through _another _of the numerous fruits littering the table. I was covered in various juices, and completely sticky. Sakura was scratching away on another Geo essay. I honestly don't know why she chose Geo, it was absolutely boring. History was so much better. But whatever. We were skirting around the topic of the missing third member of our little clique. As usual, right on time, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and their cronies came to insult us and-slash-or humiliate us and beat Naruto up. Except today it was only Kiba and Ino.

Sakura looked up lazily at her ex-best friend, Ino Yamanaka, and rolled her eyes. They had a major fight over Sasuke when they were younger, and majorly drifted apart. Sakura eventually got over him, and then Naruto confessed he actually had a crush on Sasuke. Ino still was trying to get Sasuke's attention, but us three think that he's either gay or asexual.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?"

"Well, Billboard brow, we're pleased to hear about your friend. One less fangirl for Sasuke,"

"He was more of a man than your Sasuke would ever be," They started their usual bickering and I zoned out, not bothered to listen.

"Hey," Kiba said to me.

"What?"

"Can I sit?" He guestured to the empty seat next to me.

"Whatever," I went back to mercilessly devouring my fruit.

"So," he started, "That was a pretty good punch. Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"Somewhere,"

"Oh, hey, man," Kiba said, and I looked up from the passionfruit I was eating. It was Sasuke.

"Hn. I heard that the Jinchuuriki were very strong." his words sounded well-chosen, and careful.

"So did I," I retorted.

"Especially the Kyuubi," Sasuke smirked, almost like he was boasting.

"So?"

"So the Kyuubi probably killed that retard Naruto." I was really trying to keep a straight face, and Sakura was too. Let me get something straight, Naruto was strong, and his alias was known everywhere, (although Naruto himself doesn't have a criminal record, at all) so it was no wonder that they knew of him, but Naruto was never suicidal. So that statement, to us, was hilarious.

"Or the Hana duo*, they could have probably done him in too. I don't know why the second-in-command would have to deal with such a loser," Ino pointed out. That was also hilarious, as y'know, me and Sakura were the Hana duo, and we'd never do Naruto in. And yes, Naruto was only Second in command, but we were still in high-school. He's Hachibi-sama's protege, although that unto itself is hard enough. I was seriously trying to not laugh, and Sakura was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Or, they might decide that he's actually really hot, and want to have a threesome with them, but he'd tell them he's gay, and then they'd take him shopping with them, and stuff like that, eh?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I blew it. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt, and through my tears I could see Sakura was having the same reaction. We finally quieted down, and I saw the others staring at us oddly. We just picked up our stuff and left, remembering where Naruto was. We decided to skip the rest of school, and talk to B-sama, in case he had more information.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Sakura checked that no-one was following them, and entered a nondescript building, nodding to the bulky security guard. They quickly graced across the floor, and entered the elevator and pressed a sub-basement level. Both had identical looks on their faces-one of worry and despair. The lift stopped and the doors opened. The stalked angrily through the floor, people scurrying out of their way. They stopped at a door at the end of the twisting corridor. Sakura rapped her knuckles on the door, and gruff voice replied.<p>

"Come in." Sakura opened the door, and they filed in.

"Any news?" Sakura demanded. Hinata just hung her head in defeat.

"Good news," A, Killer B-san's right hand man and advisor looked up from his papers, "The Akatsuki just contacted us. They said we trade, our prisoner for theirs. B said it would be advisable that you and Gaara-san's squad both go to the tradeoff, to keep the Akatsuki scum in check. They said that it would commence at 2.45 sharp. Get changed and go down to Gaara's offices. They'll meet you there with the prisoner. Oh, and B-san made sure to tell you that from now on, Gaara-san's squad will go to your school too, just to make sure that you and Naruto-sama are safe,"

Sakura and Hinata both murmured thanks and slipped out of the room to get changed into normal clothes.

Once in suitable clothes, and with various knives, guns and spare ammo hidden on their lithe forms, they entered Gaara's office. Waiting for them were the three triplets that made up Gaara-san's squad. Temari, the oldest, had golden blonde hair tied in four pigtails, and a blue tattoo of the kanji for 'family' above her right eye. She was leaning against the far wall, filing her nails. Kankuro, the middle child, was clad in all black clothes, and his face was covered in purple face paint, which partially obscured his purple tattoo for 'home', which resided in the same place that Temari's was. He was standing against the wall to Hinata and Sakura's left, holding a gun to the prisoner's temple. The prisoner herself was known as Konan, and she had long blue hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes, though, were fixed on a certain person who was staring at the newcomers from his vantage point at his desk. His shock of red hair, bright green eyes and tattoo reading 'love' in kanji identified him as Gaara. And his strange absence of eyebrows and the dark circles around his eyes only strengthened his unwavering gaze.

"Shukaku-san. We are ready to go. Shall we leave?" Hinata's voice cut through the silence like a butter knife. Gaara only nodded his head slightly in response.

* * *

><p>They arrived 8 minutes early. Three minutes passed and another car came from the other end of the road. Another minute passed and they all got out of the car, guns at the ready. Another three minutes passed, uneventfully. Hinata could see Naruto's shock of blonde hair in the distance, along with his favorite orange jacket. Sakura marched forward to the half-way point, and another person from the Akatsuki met her. They talked briefly, agreeing on the rules of a change over. With the temporary truce intact, Kankuro, Gaara and the prisoner met Sakura, whilst Naruto and his two guards met the Akatsuki scum. They quickly swapped Konan for Naruto, then both group retreated backwards to their cars. They loaded into the car and reversed until they were out of range, then did a U-turn and sped off, back to base.<p>

"Naruto!" both Sakura and Hinata cried, squeezing him in a tight death-hold.

"Fuck you guys. You're killing me here!" Naruto sounded indignant as the two loosened their grip on the boy. Temari and Kankuro chuckled.

"You alright?" Gaara said in his gruff voice.

"Yeah! But the food there was horrible! Disgusting!"

"Well," Sakura said with a smile, "Why don't we get you cleaned up, and then we'll go to Ichiraku's, okay? My treat,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. (Damn that was long) Please don't hesitate to leave a review on your way out.<strong>


	2. Day Two: Arguements

**Ready for Chapter 2? **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>a|sym|met|ric<strong>**

****Rated: ****T, for coarse language, moderate violence, moderate sexual references and suggestive themes.

**Summary: **Naruto gets captured, but when he returns, he turns his school's popularity system around. But as the mystery surrounding his disappearance clears, will he get his life back together in time to save everyone he loves?

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi (slash). If you have any problem with that, please do not read instead of flaming.

* * *

><p>Day Two: Arguements<p>

* * *

><p>Considering that Naruto's usual attire was blood-stained and filthy, he was not able to wear his favorite jacket and pants. Instead he was wearing skinny gray-wash jeans and a black t-shirt. (Hinata was secretly relieved, as her eyes got a rest for a day.) Naruto was then able to blackmail her into wearing something vaguely more revealing than a baggy hoodie and jeans.<p>

"It's at times like this when I know you're gay!" she grinned.

"Anyone would be happy to get out of that hell-hole they called a holding cell!" he fired back, deliberately using a different meaning of the word 'gay'.

Hinata immediately sobered up, her eyes downcast, "You sure you're okay? Sure you don't want to stay at home for a day?"

"'Course! Konan is Pein's girl, so of course he'd want her back. Anything less than the condition I'm in and you probably would have stormed the Akatsuki safehouse and slaughtered Konan in front of his eyes! Besides, Baa-chan would have my head on a platter if I missed another day of school!"

* * *

><p>And that's how they ended up meeting Sakura, Gaara and his siblings in the school's carpark.<p>

"Hey guys! Whoa, Hinata, Naruto! You look positively smoking today!" Temari exclaimed, grinning like the madwoman she was. Temari was bi and she didn't even think that it was a problem, and so anyone else who did had to make an appointment with an plastic surgeon, pronto.

"Yeah, Naruto went all-out gay on me today." Hinata rolled her eyes, "I feel like a slut." Hinata was only wearing white skinny jeans and a tightish top, but she was very sensitive of her bust size, so to her she felt extremely exposed.

"Wow, Gaara! You're going to this school now? That's so awesome! But coming in the middle of senior year is a bit late isn't it?" Naruto was ecstatic that one of his best friends was there.

"Yeah," Gaara deadpanned. He was never one for useless words.

They all finally got off their bikes and entered the school, heading to their lockers together.

Naruto was swearing creatively at his locker, whilst Gaara took the liberty of opening it for him. (Basically, he picked the lock) Then Sasuke and his cronies (Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and Ino) approached the odd pair.

"Hello, dobe. I see you got away from that gang,"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

The bastard! Hmph!

"No, I'm still actually captured and this is just a hologram of me," I rolled my eyes, hoping that he would get the point. He may be über-crushable, but he was still a bastard in every way. Gaara glared at him from my side, and I could see him hoping to scare the bastard off. No such luck.

"Who's your friend, dobe? A little fuck-buddy of yours?" Sasuke jeered. I clenched my fists into balls, forcing myself not to punch the living daylights outta him. Crush or not, my friends come first. And the thing that really riled me up, as although Gaara was a really hands-on type of guy, he was straight as a board.

"Nah," I smirked, "You know I only want to tap your ass." I wiggled my eyebrows a bit, and then disappeared behind my open locker door to hide my blushing face, as well as getting my books out. "Gaara, don't punch his face in, please." I closed my locker and dragged Gaara off in the direction of Homeroom.

"How do you stand that guy?" Gaara asked, puzzled.

"It's a long and very quite boring tale. But he's nice to look at, eh?" I grinned at Gaara, but he just frowned. He knew me too well, and knew that something was up. I dragged Gaara through the doors and plonked him at a seat next to Temari.

"Good boy. Good Gaara. Now you behave, alright?"

"Shut up," he just rolled his eyes at me and turned to Temari. She was a bit surprised that he was talking to her, but they initiated a mainly one-sided conversation nonetheless.

"Hey guys," I greeted Hinata and Sakura as I slid into my seat in between the two girls. They were busy finishing homework that they had procrastinated on in order to spend some more time with me. It made me feel bad, but I squashed the feeling. I zoned out until I felt a hard thump on my desk.

"Wha- Oh. Hi Karin," class still hadn't started.

"Hello," she smiled at me, and if I wasn't sure that she hated me, I'd say it'd be her attempt at being seductive. I looked at either side to see of my friends would help me out, but they were chatting to Temari and Kankuro, across the room. Karin sat on my desk, still smiling.

"Yeah? D'you need something?"

"Yeah," she replied, still smiling, "a date."

"With who?"

"You." at he reply I burst into laughter, whilst she looked angry.

"Wait. You were being serious? Seriously? Sorry, Karin, but I don't swing your way. Thought you knew." I was still giggling at the preposterous remark. It was actually really surprising, I mean her and her "friends" had been picking on me for the best part of three years because of my sexuality, but maybe she is dumber than she looks.

"What did she want?" Sakura plopped down in the seat beside me. I was about to answer, but I was interrupted by Kakashi-sensei greeting us. He was twenty-eight minutes late.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Sasuke,' I greeted him, before tipping the rest of my instant ramen soup into my mouth. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, before letting the bastard pull me up by the front of my shirt. He punched me in the face, and his eyes flicked down to the edge of my shirt. I realized that there was a small bit of my tat showing, and I hoped he didn't notice. Suddenly I saw a red blur by my side, and felt the air whoosh past me. I caught Gaara's fist mid punch, and glared sternly at him, my gaze saying 'I am your superior, listen to me'. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke's cronies were unnerved, but Sasuke himself only looked slightly amused.<p>

"Gaara. Get out of this fight. It's mine and mine alone," I growled, lowly. I knew my face didn't hold my usual in-school expression. By this time all of my friends had stood up, glaring at Sasuke and his friends. The entire cafeteria quieted down, and you could _feel _the killing intent in the room. And, although it was probably to be expected, Kiba threw the first punch. It was aimed at Kankuro, but Hinata caught it easily and twisted his arm around. I knew it was painful because she had caught me in that lock before. His expression was one of shock and pain, as was the rest of the cafeteria's. I usually took my beating silently, so this reaction was new. I dropped Gaara's fist, and he looked me in the eyes with that piercing glare.

"Don't get hurt, or there will be hell to pay." Gaara's voice was just above a whisper, but he instantly commanded the attention of everyone in the room. Another of Sasuke's friends, Neji, threw a punch at him, but he ducked and swept his leg behind Neji's, pushing Neji's legs out from underneath him. Neji fell to the floor, ass first, with a yelp. I saw Gaara smirk a sadistic smile, daring others to fight him. I glared even more.

"Back. Off." That seemed to get my point across, as Hinata released Kiba and they all took some steps back, knowing I'd do something. All through this exchange, Sasuke had his hand gripping the front of my shirt. I moved my both my hands to his wrist and pressed firmly, making him release me. I dropped his hand, and with another glare I growled, "Get to class." The entire cafeteria had stooped to stare at us, and with glares from me, Gaara and Hinata, they quickly averted their eyes. I picked up my lunch and walked away, in a very angry mood.

* * *

><p>Sasuke leant against his car's hood, the last few dregs of heat the only thing that was keeping him from shivering in the light jacket he had on. His phone vibrated, signaling a text from Itachi. His thumbs clicked out a short answer, and he slipped the mobile back in his pocket. He closed his lids, the short message burnt into his mind. The message had told him to come here. His liaison was late. But nothing could drag Sasuke down from his state of silent euphoria.<p>

His eyes flew open, immediately glaring at the truck that had parked a couple of spaces away. Both a girl and a boy were approaching him. They both wore long coats, reaching down to mid-calf length, but the left them unzipped, lest they hinder their movements. The girl wore a black coat, matched with white shirt and pale beige pants. She was fairly ordinary looking, a bit more muscly than your usual female. Her brown hair was done up in two buns, accentuating her shit-eating grin. Her male companion wore dark gray trousers, and a black shirt that made his white jacket really pop out.

"Password?" The guy cocked his head to the side.

"Still got legs," Sasuke replied. That's what was written on the paper. The two's smiles got wider and wider, as they turned around and motioned for him to follow. He caught up to them, and he reached the truck. Then the girl slapped a hand over his mouth and grabbed his hands, and pushed him into the dark blackness that was the back of the truck.

He was shove to a chair, his hands duct-taped behind his back, and his legs taped to the chair. A gun was at his temple the entire time. The lights flickered on, and he could see the girl facing him. Odango, he decided to call her.

"What's the Jinchuuriki planning?" Odango smiled wider at him. He just glared in return, "Answer, or we'll kill you."

"Fuck yourself,"

"Haha, so funny," she nodded, and the gun was pressed harder into his temple, "That gun is a .454 Cassul. Fired correctly, it would blow your brains out. Answer me. You've got nothing to lose."

"Except my honour."

"Chivalry's dead, boy. Didn't you get the memo?"

"I ignored it. Just like I'm doing now to you." Sasuke spat back. He didn't know what was happening, but the many things that had happened this day made it one to remember. 'If I die, I only have one regret,' he thought.

"Answer. Me. Now."

"No."

"Shoot him."

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the trigger to be pulled.

* * *

><p>Naruto slammed his fist down on the table.<p>

"No. I am _not_ baby-sitting for some _brat!_ We're to far on this mission to take on newcomers!"

"Naruto, listen to me, this could make it or break the entire operation."

"Pervy-sage, why?"

"Because you are the most experienced to deal with this kind of stuff. Hinata-chan and Sakura will help you with it! No complaining now, or I'l dock your pay."

"Pervy-sage!"

"Bye, gaki."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bloody long fic. <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
